


A Rough Night in Ragnorok

by TheNSFWSailor (sailorlovesong)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, NSFW, Ragnarok, Sexual Content, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlovesong/pseuds/TheNSFWSailor
Summary: Trapped a Ragnorok holding cell, Hulk is given an unexpected visit and examination by the goddess of death herself.





	A Rough Night in Ragnorok

“So you’re our newest arena entree, hmm?” The edged tone to Hela’s voice matched the distinct sparkle in her eyes. The interstellar goddess of death strode into the stone cell of the newest Ragnarok captive, the clicking of her heels echoing against the rock walls with each step. The antler-esque design of her headdress cast a thick, black shadow across the captive’s green skin. His arms were chained at his side while his ankles were shackled to the floor. The only clothing on his body was the teared pants draping his lower torso. Despite being twice the size of Hela, his slumped stance nearly diminished the impressiveness of his muscular frame. Though his eyes met his visitor’s directly, he refused to respond with anything other than a grimace.

“No need to be hostile. I come as an admirer,” Hela continued, waving her hand to light a few torches in the otherwise dark cell. “I admit, I doubted my counsel’s claim that I needed to see you for myself, but now I understand just why you were worthy of a visit.” She extended her hand toward the green man, only pulling it back in response to his warning roar.

“HULK WANT OUT,” demanded the captive, gritting his teeth as he attempted to break his bonds.

“Oh, so is that what you’re called? Hulk?” Hela looked him up and down, a wicked smile crossing her face. “How fitting.”

“Hulk. Out. NOW!” The superhero continued to violently writhe against his restraints until exhaustion overtook him.

“You’ll get out soon. Once your competitors arrive, you’ll be free to wander around the arena to take that rage out on every participant you face.” Hela delivered her cold reply without breaking eye contact with Hulk’s heaving chest.

Hulk closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his head against the wall as he caught his breathe.

Hela took advantage of his weakened state to graze her hand along Hulk’s right forearm. She chuckled in her throat as Hulk failed to jolt her away. “Now, now. I’m only inspecting the inventory. Your cooperation would be appreciated, especially since my touch can turn very deadly very quickly.” She shot Hulk a stern, unflinching stare to confirm her threat.

Hulk continued to glare at his captor, but relaxed his body language for his own safety.

“Good Earthling.” Hela smirked as she continued to stroke Hulk’s array of muscles, from his arm to his broad shoulder to the squareness of his jaw. “I can see why you don’t wear much armor. You’re skin is tough, and your muscles are firm. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re almost godlike. Almost.”

She let her hand travel down his throat and over his pecs. “I can understand why you don’t wear much clothing,” she flirtatiously added, biting the lower lip of her smile. “Green is such a dignified color. Something about it always catches my eye.”

“Thirsty,” Hulk said, half telling the truth and half trying to distract the handsy goddess.

Hela paused her advances and let out a sigh. “Right. You mortals are so dependent on food and water.” She flicked her hand in the air, materializing a jug of water before Hulk’s eyes. She levitated the jug above Hulk’s mouth. As Hulk parted his lips, Hela dipped the jug down until it just before the point where water would pour out.

Hulk eyed the water in agony, trying in vain to flick his tongue toward the jug. Hela tsked the giant captive, giggling at his pathetic state.

“A favor for a favor,” Hela declared, suggestively thumbing the edge of Hulk’s pants. “Let me complete my examination, and I’ll happily let you have all the water you want.”

Hulk grunted in dismay, clearly baffled by how he even wound up in this position. His chest heaved in frustration as a angry sigh escaped him. Ultimately, the green superhero nodded his head in agreement.

Hela purred out a seductive “good boy” comment as she let a fourth of the jug trickle into her party of interest’s large mouth. As Hulk gulped down the water, Hela gently unzipped his pants until the erotic treasure she hunted peeked through. She pulled the cloth of Hulk’s underwear aside, gawking at the elongated green rod resting beneath it. Hela couldn’t help but lick her lips as she lustfully ran her pointer finger along the length, causing Hulk to jerk in surprise at the unexpected touch.

“Odin be damned...That’s one impressive weapon you have.” The look on Hulk’s face encouraged her to laugh gleefully. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re not the least bit intrigued by this whole situation. Do you know how rare it is for me to even consider being intimate with any being? Or even the chances of any god to consider a mortal for a partner? Consider yourself lucky.”

“Hulk don’t.” Hulk was too embarrassed to look at Hela, but not embarrassed enough to snap back.

“Mm, so mean. We’ll see how fast you change.”


End file.
